


A Typical Day of Hunting

by Rainbow_Hale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean's a little shit, Don't Judge Me, Gen, I was drunk, Let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Hale/pseuds/Rainbow_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shit John had to deal with. Dean is a little shit and Sam is mean as hell. Also Aquaman is a bitch. This has been a Public Service Announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Day of Hunting

“It’s a Changeling, Bobby.” John sighed into the phone as he sifted through his evidence.

“Well least ya know how to kill it. Burn the kids one by one or kill mama Changeling.” His old friend’s gruff voice vibrated through the phone.

“She’s going to be a bitch to fin-Dean! You better not lick that pole!” His son was standing on the playground his pink tongue hanging out his mouth as he inched closer to the pole holding the swings together, only to slowly back away at his dad’s request and glare at the authority figure. “I thought so. Keep your tongue in your mouth, boy-Sammy! Let go of her hair and give me back my flask. Hold on Bobby, Sammy’s trying to exorcise a little girl in the sand box...Here Dean hold the phone.”

“Idjit.” Bobby huffed out amused.

“Uncle Bobby!”

“Hey, Dean.”

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“I licked the pole.” Dean whisper yelled only to have John’s irritated voice in background saying something ‘about damn kids and their pole licking’.

“No Dean now you get the leash.” Bobby listened as the other hunter’s voice came on the phone. “Damn it, Dean! Stop that! Bobby he keeps running as far as the damn thing lets him get and then lets it drag him back.-Sam stop wiggling goddamn it! Stay in your damn chest pouch.” The distinct sound of clicking let Bobby know that most likely both boys were locked in their child safety harnesses. “Dean, that is not a rope for Batman!” Some indistinct mumbling. “I don’t give a flying fuck what Bill Nye said about being whatever you want to be. You are not Batman.” More mumbling. “The fuck are you talking about Green Lantern is better.” Louder mumbling. “Oh without Alfred and his tools, what would Batman have?” Mumbling. “He’s not a fucking ninja-ow Sammy let go of my beard!-Leagues of Shadow, my ass.” Loudest mumbling so far. “I know right, what can Aqua Man do? Summon a whale. Imma hunt that bitch down one day, I swear he’s a mutated naiad.”

“John!” Bobby yells.

“Huh? What?”

“Lives at stake here. Moms getting killed by children.”

“Oh yeah.”

“You both are idjits, Hulk trumps all.”

“In those tight ass shorts?”

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at rainbow-hale.tumblr.com


End file.
